1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auger assembly movable from a hopper-unloading position to an auger-stowage position.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known to mount an auger on an agricultural grain gravity box so as to provide an auger-unloadable grain cart or wagon. With such grain carts, the augers can be made movable from a hopper-unloading position to an auger-stowage transport position.
In the past, the operator was required to simultaneously operate a winch and position the auger above a transport bracket. Then, while holding the auger in place with one hand, the operator would lower the auger into the bracket utilizing the winch with the other hand.
There remains a need in the art for improvements in stowage latch assemblies for augers.